Surrounded
by spider2324
Summary: The Doctor and Rose arrive on Earth and discover a strange alien signal is being broadcast. The Doctor hears the signal and knows all too well what is coming and that the Earth is in great danger.......
1. Chapter 1

Surrounded

In her apartment Jackie Tyler heard an all too familiar sound. She rushed to the living room and pretended to act natural because she knew the sound meant her daughter Rose was home. The door flung open and through it came the Doctor and Rose. Jackie could no longer contain herself and ran up and hugged Rose. The Doctor sneaked his way to the living room and switched the TV on. He put the BBC news channel on too see if anything interesting was going on in the world.

A middle aged presenter was on the screen looking confused and excited he said "experts say the signal detected seems to be getting louder and spreading further across the world. Oh this just in the signal seems to originate from Merthyr Tydfil, well a reservoir near there anyway. Here is a sample of the signal. The Doctor recognised the signal as soon as he heard it and ran out of the house to the TARDIS. Rose followed him.

He ran into the TARDIS and went down the corridor. Rose entered the console room and he rushed past her holding a strange device. Rose asked "what is it what's wrong?"

"I have to stop that signal otherwise we are in big trouble" said the Doctor worriedly. Rose watched him move as fast as he could to get the device working and could see he wasn't having much success. He shouted angrily "come on you stupid thing". A light on the device flashed to life and Rose said "there you are its working".

The Doctor turned and looked at her through serious eyes and said quietly "it's too late the device wasn't ready in time I couldn't stop them."

"Who are they what's going to happen?"asked Rose.

The Doctor directed Rose's attention to the viewing screen put the news on. The presenter said "this just in strange creatures and emerging from the water. Around the world they have been spotted wait now I hear they are attacking everyone run hide whatever they are seem to be hostile".

Rose said "it's the Sea Devils isn't it?"

"Not just them their Silurian brothers to, that signal woke them up I think I stopped some of them but there is probably enough to invade the whole planet. It's my fault" said the Doctor grimly.

"Don't be silly how it can be your fault" asked Rose

The Doctor answered "Remember in Merthyr when I dropped the time device in the water it must have awakened a group of Silurian's there. The Sea Devils aren't as technically advanced they must have activated the signal it was seven months ago so they have had plenty of time to develop it."

"Do you have a plan?" asked Rose.

"We have to go to UNIT I can advise them and the Brigadier how to hopefully defeat them" said the Doctor. He then set the TARDIS controls for UNIT headquarters.

In his office the Brigadier stood looking at his watch hoping the Doctor would turn up soon. After all these years he wondered has he regenerated again and if they could stop the Sea Devils and the Silurian's again.

The TARDIS arrived at UNIT and the Doctor was met by the Brigadier. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming Doctor" said the Brigadier.

"Hello sir it's been a long time said the Doctor.

"Strange you look younger now than when I last met you. And who is this with you?" asked the Brigadier.

I am rose, Rose Tyler

"Well nice to meet you miss Tyler but I am afraid it's time to get to business Sea Devils again Doctor" said the Brigadier.

"How wide spread is the invasion?" asked the Doctor

"There have been attacks on about a third of the world's beaches" said the Brigadier disappointingly

A soldier suddenly ran in and saluted the Brigadier and then said "our radars have picked up an UFO in orbit around Earth."

"What now said" the Doctor

Rose the Doctor and the Brigadier all went to the Radar tracking station following the soldiers lead.

Get us a satellite image of the craft said the Brigadier

An oval shaped ship appeared on the screen and the Doctor said "it's a Sontaran ship"

"What's a Sontaran? " asked Rose

"Clone race bred for war what they want on Earth. We haven't got time to deal with them right now we got bigger problems" said the Doctor

A soldier behind them said to another "has there been any sign of Abigail?" "The other one replied "not yet."

The Doctor ran for the TARDIS and told Rose to stay behind.

Ten minutes later the Doctor came back. During his absence another ship had appeared.

"Another ship has arrived Doctor it doesn't look Sontaran" said the Brigadier.

The Doctor looked at the screen and said "no not now, it's a Dalek ship."

"Sir there is a video message coming through" said a Soldier

"Patch it through" said the Brigadier.

On the Screen five Daleks appeared, all looked menacing with dark blue casing. One of the said "Pitiful humans we only want the Doctor hand him over and we shall leave you insignificant planet alone!"

The Doctor said "they are not just Daleks they are assassin Daleks".

To be continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

Assassin Daleks

"Whats an Assassin Dalek?" asked Rose.

"Davros last creation before his death" said the Doctor quickly.

"Davros?" asked Rose

"The creator of the Daleks he made Assassin Daleks to take out strong political figures in the time war, some say there was a party sent for me, guess this is them" said the Doctor.

Rose said "The Daleks were destroyed though."

The Doctor looked at Rose and said "During the time war, time was in a state of flux. The Time lords and the Daleks both used time against each other which opened up gaps in time which some creatures fell through."

"Doctor" interrupted the Brigadier "The invasion by the two races in space will begin soon"

The Doctor turned around and said to the soldiers "Never mind all that who is Abigail I heard one of your guards mention her who is she?"

One of the soldiers said "Well an ancient prophecy was discovered that said when outnumbered the world will turn to Abigail a saver of mankind."

"Where is she then?" asked the Doctor.

"No one knows" replied the Brigadier.

The Doctor faced Rose and asked her "Rose have you noticed everywhere the name been following us like bad wolf."

Rose thought for a moment and then said "That ship was called the and that woman it was named after."

"Oh the BIbea their name if you rearrange the letters it spells Abbie a short name for Abigail. There was also a soldier called Abigail which helped me destroy Omegas machine" said the Doctor.

"The professor mentioned an Abigail in Merthyr" said Rose.

"She might be the one, only one way to find out" said the Doctor.

"Umm Doctor what about the Daleks, the Sontarans, the Silurians and the Sea Devils" asked the Brigadier.

"Get everyone out of the cities and drive the Sea Devils and Silurians there. Hopefully Abigail will be able to help with the others or we are all doomed" said the Doctor grimly.

As the Doctor and Rose made their way to the TARDIS the Brigadier said "good luck Doctor". The TARDIS vanished from UNIT and the Brigadier began planning his defence plan.

In their round space ship the Sontarans were preparing to send a message to the Daleks. General Kalack made his way to the bridge and asked a Sontaran operating the communications device is he ready to submit his message.

In their Space ship the Daleks noticed the incoming Sontaran message and the Supreme Assassin Dalek was called to the bridge. He arrived and said "allow the Sontarans to communicate with us"

On the Screen General Kalack appeared and said "I am General Kalack of the twenty third Sontaran Stratagem we kindly request you to leave this planet or will be forced to be at war with you as well as this world."

The Supreme Assassin Dalek replied "it would be in your best interests to leave or my Daleks will exterminate every last one of your insignificant race."

"You have insulted me as of this moment the Sontarans declare war on the Daleks" said General Kalack

"You will make excellent target practise" said the Supreme Assassin Dalek.

"We were bred for war there is no way you can possibly defeat us" said General Kalack.

"I will exterminate you personally General Kalack end communication" said the Supreme Assassin Dalek.

A strange spaceship flew past the Dalek and Sontaran ships. The ship fired a blue sphere from one of its canons. Sphere headed for the centre of the Earth and then glowed intensely and the blue glow surrounded the whole Earth.

In the TARDIS the Doctor picked up the ship and said to Rose "I asked the Bibea to do us a favour."

"What have they done?" asked Rose.

"They have created an energy field which should stop the Daleks and the Sontarans invading for a bit but it won't last forever. Hopefully it will give me enough time to think of a plan" said the Doctor with a little bit of hope in his voice.

The TARDIS landed in Merthyr Tydfil rain poured over the sides of the TARDIS and the Doctor and Rose were drenched the moment they stepped out. The Doctor sighed and said "like I said it always rains when I come here."

They both ran to where they last met the professor. The Doctor entered first and found the professor sleeping on a chair. He poked him and with a grunt he awakened. "Oh Doctor I didn't expect to see you again" said the professor half asleep.

"Where can we find that Abigail you mentioned last time we were here?" asked Rose.

"Umm Abigail, Abigail she lives up in Regent Street number 23 "said the professor confused.

"Thanks we must be going" said the Doctor. He and Rose then rushed off to find Abigail.

In Space the Sontaran ship moved into attack formation. Its heavy cannons began repeatedly firing upon the Dalek ship. Inside the Dalek ship the Supreme Assassin Dalek said "a race bred for war they weaponry is a joke, is my attack squad ready?"

Another Dalek replied "yes they are on their way to the bridge."

The Supreme Dalek then said "Begin retaliation firing to bring down their shields to allow us to board."

The Two space craft become locked in battle they coloured lasers flew from all directions trying to take each other out.

The Doctor and Rose arrived at Regent Street. They were both surprised by the steepness of it. The Doctor knocked on the door then realised it was number twenty two not twenty three and quickly ran next door and knocked that door. The person who lived in number twenty two came out and said "damn kids" then returned to the house. The Doctor and Rose burst out laughing and then a woman answered the door.

The woman was medium height and had shoulder length brown hair which shined in the sunlight. Her aqua blue eyes watched the Doctor with keen interest. The Doctor said "Abigail?"

"Who's asking?" replied the woman.

"Well I am" said the Doctor

"And who are you and your friend" asked the women

"The Doctor and Rose" said the Doctor.

"I hoped this day would never come guess we should head for the key right away" said the women.

"Key?" asked Rose

"I am Abigail, you are here, my bodyguards to take me to find the key to save the world. To stop the metal monsters, war mongers and the creatures of the sea."

"Of course where is the key?" asked the Doctor confused.

Abigail answered "I will get the map."

She left and returned five minutes later she showed the Doctor the map they then headed for the TARDIS.

Abigail said "this must be the great blue box I was told about."

"Who told you?" asked Rose.

"The voices they told me of my destiny, my protectors which is you two, your travelling vessel" said Abigail.

"What species are you?" asked the Doctor as he looked up and down to see if there was anything out of the ordinary.

"I am pure human" replied Abigail.

"Did the voices say who they were?" asked the Doctor worriedly.

Abigail looking slightly annoyed said "They just said they were the ones who have given me the gift to save humanity the key can unlock it. You don't trust me do you Doctor?"

"Your gift sounds too good to be true" said the Doctor coldly.

"You have no reason to trust me Doctor but I promise you I want to save the Earth as much as you do. As soon as I do I am free to live my life the aliens will no longer talk to me" said Abigail now smiling at the thought of freedom.

The Doctor looked her in the eyes and said "I worry the power may corrupt you. you seem to have a good nature I hope that will shine through."

The Doctor set the TARDIS controls filled with uncertainly.

In space the Supreme Dalek and his attack force had infiltrated the Sontaran ship.

The Supreme Dalek led the attack. He said "destroy them all show them the true power of the Assassin Daleks. The Daleks made their way to the bridge exterminating every Sontaran that got in the way; few Daleks were destroyed as the unstoppable force of the Supreme Assassin Dalek exterminated every Sontaran in its path with ultimate precision.

He reached the Bridge and General Kalack stood alone. He said "bring death I welcome it Dalek we are honoured to battle such impressive killing machines but know this if the Doctor is on Earth you are all doomed."

"We do not fear the Doctor, he will die soon enough" said the Supreme Assassin Dalek with a sense of arrogance. He then exterminated the General and turned to face the Daleks with him and said "take control of the ship we can use the concentrated fire power of both ships to blast a hole in the shield around Earth the Doctor won't be safe for much longer."

Both ships fired on one spot of the shield around Earth after five minutes of concentrated firing a small gap in the shield appeared. The Supreme Assassin Dalek ordered four of his best Assassin Daleks to locate the Doctor and bring him to face him.

The Four Daleks threw through the shield and their sensors indicated the presence of the Time lord and his exact location.

To be contuined......................

By Paul C


	3. Chapter 3

The Destiny of Abigail 

The TARDIS landed outside the hidden temple as a strange force prevented it from entering. The Doctor stepped out first and checked the map out. Rose said to Abigail "not long now soon we will find the key and you will be free to have a normal life."

"Ahh Rose I can almost taste it the freedom the power will give me" said Abigail.

"If the key is alien the sonic screwdriver should be able to pick it up the map is useless in this temple there is no light. The Doctor held the sonic screwdriver in front of him and it led the way to the key. He also pulled out a torch from his pocket and used it to guide everyone.

In their underwater base the Silurians were planning their attack. Their leader said "we shall strike their cities we will use the sewer systems and attack them from below they defences will not predict our move."

In the UNIT base the Brigadier thought about where the Siluraians and the Sea Devils might attack next. He said to himself "they are creatures which come from the sea, of course they might attack via the sewers we have to get men on every man hole." He got to a radio and ordered his men to spread out and guard every manhole.

The Doctor Rose and Abigail continued to make their way through the temple they saw some strange hieroglyphs on the walls.

The entered a big room and the doctor guessed it was the one from the map.

A gold globe rested on a table and the Doctor was about to approach it when in front of him appeared four Daleks with their guns primed the Doctor said "grab the globe Abigail."

"No female stay where you are" said one of the Daleks.

"Forgot they had cloaking devices, stolen from the Spridons" said the Doctor.

"Come with us doctor you ultimate destiny awaits the supreme Dalek wants to exterminate you." The Dalek then turned to another one and said "exterminate the so called chosen one."

The Dalek turned and exterminated Abigail without second thought.

Rose ran to her body and said "no, you monsters."

"Enjoy your misery human" the Dalek then contacted the Dalek ship and said "we have secured the Doctor and exterminated the female." A Dalek replied "The shield around Earth has been completely destroyed, teleportation is now functioning await teleportation."

After a few seconds the three Daleks and the Doctor were teleported to the Dalek ship.

Rose was left powerless and defeated. She decided to pick up the globe and have a look at it. She then had the craziest idea she took the globe and put it into Abigail's hand. She watched to see if anything would happen and was disappointed when nothing did.

The Silurians stood in front of the army of Sea Devils one of them started talking "my brothers the time has come to take the planet back for ourselves wipe out all the humans once and for all we will take back our Earth." Millions of Sea Devils marched upon the towns and cities of the worlds. In London the Brigadier heard word there was an attack on the coast but was still convinced the Sea Devils would use the sewer system. His men waited above the man holes. Hundreds of man holes around the city all began to move and through them poured out the Silurians and the Sea Devils. The men killed some Sea Devils and Silurians but were overpowered.

In space the Doctor was brought before the Supreme Assassin Dalek. "We meet at last."

"So you are the one below the Emperor of the Daleks." said the Doctor in a mocking tone.

"Be silent Time Lord you will pay for your actions in the latest battle of the time war" said the Supreme Dalek angrily.

"Latest battle? The war is over, oh you must have fallen through time. You are in a different time now."

"You lie contact Dalek command!" said the Supreme Assassin Dalek.

"There is no reply" said one of the Daleks.

The Supreme Dalek turned to face the Doctor and said "Tell us what happened."

"We both lost Davros was killed and your rebellion against the other Daleks failed the Assassin Daleks were wiped out" said the Doctor.

"Impossible Assassin Daleks are far superior to the other Daleks!" said the Supreme Dalek angrily.

The Doctor looked the Supreme Dalek in the eye and said "The Emperor predicted your attack you were wiped out."

"You lie!" shouted the Supreme Assassin Dalek.

"Whatever just get on with it kill me its time you finally win Earth is doomed anyway by the Sea Devil invasion" said the Doctor grimly.

"What sea Devil invasion?" asked the Supreme Dalek.

"The one that's happening right now" said the Doctor.

"Would you like to watch mankind's suffering Doctor get me a video link to an area most affected by the Sea Devils" said the Supreme Dalek. A screen showed UNIT fighting in London and the Supreme Dalek said "Watch Doctor as the Earth burns and the Daleks claim ultimate victory."

Abigial eyes opened and she began to glow Rose said "what's happening?

"I have power unlimited power" said Abigail.

"Abigail? Still in there" Rose asked.

"Pitiful human Abigail is gone and I live finally my power is restored and this world is mine" said Abigail

"Who are you" Rose asked.

Abigail said "Lalaukir the eternals banished me to Fleuion stripped me of my power but thanks to you helped restore it they thought i didn't know about their little plan to hide it on Earth. I stole a ship and crash landed here my body was crippled in the crash. I used the last of my power that they didn't steal to combine my mind with Abigail's and create the so called chosen one."

Rose said "Abigail can you hear me you have to fight her"

Lalaukir threw Rose into a wall with a small movement of her arm and said "she's gone forever no one can stop me now" said Lalaukir.

The Sea Devils and Silurians were over powering the unit forces in London.

The Brigadier ordered a retreat and said "Doctor please do something or its all over."

Back on the Dalek ship the Supreme Dalek said "watch Doctor as you friends at UNIT flee. You can also take comfort in the fact we are going to wipe out the human race."

The Supreme Dalek aimed his gun at the Doctors head and as the Dalek fired he was teleported onto a strange ship. He looked around and realised it was the Bibea ship. The Doctor went up to the Leader of the Bibea and said "thanks for the rescue if you wouldn't mind could you drop me off on Earth. "

"What are you going to do?" Rose said to Abigail

First incinerate the Sea Devils and the Silurains her arm glowed and she raised it to the sky everywhere the Sea Devils and Silurians were the sky began to darken and then lightning rained down striking all of them killing them instantly.

The Dalek ship followed the Bibea ship and attacked it from behind.

The Bibea teleported the Doctor to Earth and flew away to escape the Daleks weaponry.

The Dalek ship landed and all the Supreme Dalek followed by three others pursed the Doctor.

"Abigail you defeated the Sea Devils but you forgot the Daleks" said Rose.

Lalaukir replied "Abigail is not my name I am Lalaukir."

The Daleks arrived and Lalaukir said "ha ha Daleks, before my banishment I saw my grand defeat of them I can't be stopped I will rule the galaxy in the future a vision I have seen it."

"Guess you vision didn't show I would be there to stop you" said the Doctor with a great sense of pride.

"It didn't you will die at the hands of an old friend the Master very soon" said Lalaukir.

"That's already happened long time ago he caused my fifth regeneration" said the Doctor unimpressed.

The Assassin Dalek said "You will all be exterminated!"

The Supreme Assassin Dalek fired at Lalaukir and she used a shield to block it and said "is that all you got dome head."

The Dalek said "energy weapons ineffective transforming into non energy weapons."

The Daleks gun transformed into a circular spinning blade the Dalek fired his blade and it hit Lalaukir in the side causing a massive cut and knocked her to the floor.

"Your power was nothing compared to the power of the Assassin Daleks!" said the Supreme Assassin Dalek.

As the Dalek said this the Bibea ship came back and fired all its weapons destroying all the Daleks and the Dalek ship.

Lalaukir got up and healed her wound then she said "nothing stands in my way now Doctor the world is mine."

"Abigail I know you are in there please listen to me fight her before she destroys everything" said the Doctor.

Lalaukir picked the Doctor and Rose up and started chocking them both. Both of them began to lose breath when suddenly Lalaukir started struggling and dropped them.

Abigail strength came through and she took control the Doctor said "well done Abigail" he put his hands on her head and forced Lalaukir out of her.

She then appeard on the floor in her crippled body.

"You can't defeat me I am unstoppable" said Lalaukir she tried to kill Abigail but she blocked it and reflected it back.

"No impossible" said Lalaukir.

"You gave her some of your power" said Abigail.

The Doctor said "Focus Abigail and take her power"

Abigail took her power and she was defenceless. Abigail then said "Now all the power is mine I can rule the world."

"Listen to me Abigail give it up" said Rose

"No ha ha you wouldn't say that if u had the power" shouted Abigail.

Abigail began to think about what she was doing and said "No what am I doing help me get rid of it Doctor."

The Doctor took her into the TARDIS and opened a compartment and told Abigail to place her hand inside.

The TARDIS took the power away and left and Abigail and the Doctor said "thanks for recharging the TARDIS that saves us a trip to Cardiff."

Abigail smiled hugged the Doctor and said "thank you to the Doctor and Rose."

The Doctor said "you were the hero today you saved us all thanks to you."

The Doctor took Abigail home and they all said goodbye and the TARDIS left for UNIT.

The Doctor found the Brigadier and said "thanks old friend you saved countless lives with you quick thinking."

"With you help Doctor" replied the Doctor.

"No I did nothing it was you who gave the people the hope and encouragement to fight against impossible odds you can be the hero for once" said the Doctor.

"Thank you Doctor" said the Brigadier warmly.

"Till next time we meet old friend farewell" said the Doctor with a half smile.

The TARDIS disappeared and the Brigadier turned and smiled to himself and walked away.

The End


End file.
